Monster Puberty
by KaliAnn
Summary: After finding out the truth about Kur, Zak starts experiencing strange puberty like symptoms; including growing scales! Can the Saturday's help him or will the evil puberty overwhelm Zak completely? Will Kur overpower Zak?
1. Evil Puberty

At the newly rebuilt Saturday family compound the adults and the cryptids were in a heated discussion about what they had learned in Antarctica. They had battled against their arch enemy V.V. Argost, his manservant Munya, and giant ugly cryptid they thought was Kur only to discover the truth after they won. That the evil they had been tracking wasn't the creature, but their beloved Zak Saturday!

"It just can't be true. Zak can't be Kur! He's not a cryptid, he's an adolescent boy! His powers are meant to stop Kur not make him Kur!" Drew fretted, frantically trying to avoid admitting the truth.

"Doyle, are you sure you fixed that relic right? Maybe because you're not a Naga it wasn't working properly," Doc said, trying to come up with an alternative explanation.

"Look Professor I'm not happy about what the relic revealed, but I know I didn't screw up when fixing it. That snake queen said that it was derived from Kur's essence and only would react to him. Nothing I did could change the nature of that magic relic and you know it. Whatever gorilla man dowsed in Antarctica wasn't Kur. If you doubt me, ask Fisk about what he thinks!" Doyle snapped. He wasn't pleased either by the turn of events, but he couldn't think of any alternative explanations about why the Naga relic reacted to Zak like that.

"Fiskerton, it was your Lemurian instincts that let us to that creature. How can that creature and Zak both be Kur?" Drew demanded.

"Whatsa buba reincarnated whatsa!" Fiskerton mumbled. He was so afraid that his instincts had led them wrong, he blurted out the first thing that came his mind. After he said it he started wondering where he got the idea.

Both Komodo and Zon started making noises in agreement. At some instinctive level the cryptids knew the truth about Kur. It only took a giant battle with the old Kur to bring out the truth.

"Reincarnated? Well Professor what do you think? Gorilla man's idea sounds like the only thing that makes sense."

"It does make sense. Drew came across several references of Kur's powers being transferred from one host to another, but we dismissed it as ramblings. I wish we had paid more attention to those writings now. We wouldn't be in this mess if we did!"

"Doc, what are we going to do? All the Secret Scientists are going to be here in two days to discuss what the heck happened in Antarctica. If they find out that Zak is Kur they might take him away from us or worse! I won't lose my baby Doc I won't!"

"We're not going to lose Zak I promise you. We'll think of something. The Secret Scientist know Zak and wouldn't do anything try to harm him. Well Epsilon and his crew might, but I'll beat them to a pulp if they try anything."

"Speaking of the Mini Man where is he? I thought he would want to be a part of these talks. After all they're determining his future."

At the moment the youngest member of the family was locked in his room with the windows shut and face buried in a pillow crying. Zak had just discovered his entire life was a lie. He wasn't suppose to save cryptids from Kur and keep the world safe, he was suppose to amass an army and take it over. His cool gift now was an unwelcomed curse.

"Why, why, why? Why is this happening? How can I be Kur? I haven't even gone through puberty yet! It's not fair!" Zak cried. He didn't know what to think of his newly revealed status and he wondered what his parents were talking about at the moment. Were they coming up with ideas on how to test him?

Zak shivered at that thought. Growing up with the Secret Scientist he had learned all about there variety of testing methods used to determine the source of something. "I don't want Dr. Beeman using one of his UFO tracking devices on me to see if I'm signaling extraterrestrial! No what would be worse is if Dr. Gray used her particle beam to split me in two to test give me a living autopsy! Ah what if Epsilon and grrr Francis take me away to weirdo headquarters and turn me into a freak! Scratch that I'm already a freak."

As soon as he said that an intense itching sensation originating from his underarms and genitals started. Zak began to scratch hard, but itching just got worse and started to spread across his arms and legs. "Oh man I feel like I'm being eaten alive by real South American fire ants that spit fire! Got to get some relief now!"

Zak awkwardly made his way to the bathroom while hopping on one foot and using the Claw as a backscratcher. The door the bathroom opened up and Zak tripped over his own feet and his head got stuck in the trashcan. "Ugh what is going on? Is this real puberty or is there another lucky blue tiger around here?!" he demanded, as he forcefully removed the receptacle from his head. He lost a ton of white hair and he didn't even want to think about what was on his head.

"Okay, let's see what we got. Foot crème, Dad's tweezers, Mom's oh gross tampons! Come on vitamins, lotion, and toothpaste! Oh come on where's the hydrocortisone cream already?" Zak screamed, his eyes lighting up in anger. In frustration he ripped out the contents of the medicine cabinet, tore the shower curtain in half and smashed the Claw on top of the toilet turning it into a fountain.

"Oh man mom and dad are going to kill me! Maybe I can fix it before they find out. Oh there's they hydrocortisone cream. Now let's just put a little of this on and stop the itching ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zak scream could be heard throughout the compound. Instead of finding pubic hair and enlarged penis what he discovered was worth. He had scales growing on him!

Doc busted down the door with his battle glove, Drew jumped in with her fire sword blazing and Doyle dropped in from the vent with concussion grenades. From the window Fisk, Zon, and Komodo appeared. "What's the matter Zak? What caused this mess? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine really you guys didn't have to come in with weapons blazing! I made this mess looking for the hydrocortisone crème. Hey, as of today I'm a man sort of," Zak assured them, nervously.

"Oh my little baby is experiencing the joys of puberty! Come here Zak!" Drew said, putting her sword away and hugging him tightly. Zak was really embarrassed.

"Hey Mini Man if you got any questions about the joys of manhood talk to me. I could make it more interesting then the Professor over there," Doyle told him.

"Excuse me, but I'll be giving my son "The Talk" so I'm asking you nicely to back off. Now that's cleared up Zak clean up your mess and join us in the Ops room. We like to discuss this Kur business with you okay?"

"Sure I'll meet you there in a few minutes. Guys go join them I can clean up the bathroom myself! Besides I have to put on some cream and I rather not have an audience. Go!" Zak said, ushering his cryptid siblings out the window. The second he was sure no one was around he let out a sigh of relief. Quickly he removed his shirt and saw the scales growing out from his under arm. "What is happening to me? Am I turning into a cryptid?" His reflection looked back at him with no answers.

Halfway around the world in the jungles of India the Nagas were in a frenzy. Though they lost their precious dark relic using their dark mysticism they had seen the final battle. They watched as the human offspring took out the despised V.V. Argost and finished off the giant cryptid. But what really got their attention was when the relic glowed brightly next to the boy.

"So it seems Kur has finally been revealed hiss. Who would have thought that behind that fragile flesh the greatest power known to the world lay hidden? My servants we must begin planning on how to welcome Kur among. The power mustn't be allowed to remain with the Saturdays! More importantly we must make a move before backstabbing V.V. Argost becomes aware of the reality of his prize!" Rani Naga proclaimed to her people. Cheers erupted and everyone knew soon they would have the power they needed to rule the world.


	2. Growing Pains

Rani Naga was using her dark mysticism to scry. By using the sacred lake water she was able to spy on Zak no Kur. What she saw brought a smile to her fanged face. Kur was starting undergo a metamorphoses of some kind. It appeared that exposure to the relic was the catalyst in this instant.

"I was such a fool to dismiss the boy's powers just because he was a fleshling offspring," Rani hissed to herself. "What better place to hide the ultimate power of Kur, but in the last place one would seek it?"

"My Queen, are we absolutely certain the boy is Kur? The relic was damaged and put together by a human. His clumsiness could have damaged its detection ability in some way," a male Naga named Nag'arjuna questioned. He refused to believe a child could be the most powerful cryptid in the world.

"Blasphemy! The relic was derived from Kur's own essences. Nothing could prevent it from sensing the power of Kur! How else do you explain a fleshling offspring having the ability to control cryptids? It's unheard of!" Thaman, another male Naga shouted. He was Rani Naga's most loyal servant. He would do anything for his queen.

"That's enough out of all your! Our dark magic has never lied before. If you need proof the boy is Kur take a look at the water!" Rani Naga instructed her people. The snake men gazed into the water and saw Zak using clippers to trying to remove his scales. All he ended up doing was blooding himself. "As you can see exposure to the relic's magic has started to transform into a cryptid. We're lucky he just started to go through the process of becoming a man. It allows our magic to take advantage of the process and turn him into one of us."

"Hiss if we were to bring him to Nagrad we could control the transformation. Feed him dark energy so that his spirit may be tainted. A potion to rid him of any lingering traces of humanity," Anand voiced.

"The boy is well protected by his family. Also the human cult of things mysterious is gathering in two days. Once they learn the truth they may take the boy to a safe house. We could lose our chance to get him. Also we can't dismiss the fact that the betrayer V.V. Argost and his pet Munya might crash the meeting," Hara pointed out.

These five were the last of the once proud race of Nagas. Once their kind had numbered in the hundred thousands, but now they were about to die out. Their queen could only mate with a king Naga. The last one had been slain a hundred years ago by poachers. Even with their combined dark magic they couldn't resurrect him. That was one of the reasons they wanted Kur's power. Legend had it that Kur could control life or death!

"That miserable excuse for a celebrity shall _not _interfere with our plans. In two days time we shall journey to the dwelling of the Saturdays. Once there we will procure the boy and bring him back here where we perform the Ritual of Transformation to bind him to us. Anyone who resist shall be poisoned! If they value their lives the Secret Scientist will not follow. In the meantime Hara take as many as our cousins and lay siege to Weird World. Do whatever it takes to prevent Argost from leaving. We must begin making preparations for the arrival of Kur!" Rani Naga proclaimed. Her people shouted and danced thrilled at the prospect of finally obtaining the power they desired.

On the other side of the world Zak had locked himself in the bathroom. He had just endured a two hour long talk about puberty from his dad and he wasn't in the mood to hear more. It was bad enough learning about all the places pubic hair grew, but when he started going on about his testes bulging, scrota sac enlarging, and more erractions he had enough!

"I'm really beginning to rethink this whole home school experience. Maybe if I had health class I wouldn't want to faint!" Zak growled angrily. The eleven year old was reapplying his bloody bandages. It was bad enough he was sprouting scales, but in the last twenty four hours he had grown three inches and gained an increase of muscles.

"What am I going to do?! I can't tell mom and dad that I'm turning into some kind of monster! They've got too much on their plate as it is! Okay think Zak, your sprouting scales and having incredible growth spurts. There's got to be something you can do to figure this out. Think! I got it! The medlab! I'm sure I can use the DNA sequences to analyze one of these scales. Heck I bet the medical library contains something about this. Now all I have to do is get down there without being seen. Hmm."

That's how ten minutes later Zak was crawling through the ventilation system trying to avoid being detected. It was slow going. His bandage appendeges were sensitive to the touch and it was a tighter fit since his growth spurt.

"If I make it to the med lab in one piece I'm never going to make fun of Fisk getting stuck in shafts again!"

Suddenly he heard voices up ahead. Well sort of. Scooting closer to the vent he peered out and saw his siblings talking amongst themselves. They where whispering and it was hard to make out Fisk's half human speech. He strained his ears trying to catch what they were saying, but it was no good.

"I wish I knew what they were talking about! Ahh!" Zak clutched his head in pain. His brain felt like it was on fire! He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block the glow. In the living room the cryptids froze and their eyes started glowing. Their thoughts merged with Zak's mind. Never before had he been able to absorb knowledge from a cryptid. When the glow vanished and his siblings started talking again he could understand every hiss, growl, and crow.

"I can't believe that big brother is Kur! Still I should have known from when he tried to forcefully take me away from the Duwait. If he's going to amass an evil army he has to be able to suppress free will," Zon told the boys.

"I can't believe you would say something like that bird brain! Zak rescued you from danger many times! He's always loved us and protected us! Now we have to do the same for him. Even you fuzzy face," Komodo responded. He glared hatefully at the Kur Guardian. "This is your entire fault you know! If you hadn't led the family on some wild goose chase to the coldest place on Earth to fight some knock off, the truth about our brother wouldn't have come to light!"

"Don't you dare blame this on me Komodo! Just because my Lemurian instincts sent us there doesn't mean it's my fault! My instincts are telling me Zak's a danger to the world. If he ever loses control and attacks I'll have to stop him," Fisk replied hotly. He didn't know how much his words hurt Zak. The poor boy crawled away before hearing the rest of the conversation. "That's why as a Kur Guardian I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen by defending him from threats. He's my brother too and I'm going to help him!"

Zak was curled up in a ball crying. How could his sibling say such things about him? Is this what his family thought of him? Then he was right to hide his symptoms from them. With great resolve he headed for the med lab. Unfortunately when he got there his parents and Doyle were already using the equipment. Curious about what they were doing he kept quite.

"Okay level with me Professor, what are you doing? The Secret Scientist will be here tomorrow. Instead of running medical tests you should be coming up with a way to keep the mini man safe from them," Doyle yelled accusingly at his brother in law. He was already planning escape contingencies should things get out of hand.

"Doyle you should have a little faith in our friends. Zak grew up as the only child of our group of friends. They love him dearly. It's even stated in our will if something happens to us that Miranda or Cheecho to look after him."

"That's nice sis, but trust me on this. When confronted with the truth about Zak they might be inclined to eliminate him out of fear."

Before Drew could reply Doc cleared his throat. "I've analyzed the two samples of Zak's DNA. One was from before we faced Kur and I took this one from Zak yesterday in the bathroom. I've found some disturbing evidence in the second sample."

"What kind of evidence? Give it to me straight Doc. What's happening to my son?"

"Here I'll show you on the monitor. We never were able to come up with a definitive answer to where Zak's powers came from. After analyzing the sample I noticed that several dormant genes were active. The activation of these dormant genes is causing mutations to the normal genes."

"You think Zak's mutating into some kind of cryptid? I can't accept that. What's causing this to happen? The incident on Honey Island, exposure to dark magic, heck is his puberty the culprit?"

"I don't know Drew, but if this sample is any indication Zak's puberty could be the catalyst that turns our son into a rampaging monster. We have to be careful about what we say tomorrow."

"No, I am turning into a creature. No it can be true! I'm not Kur! I'm not evil! I'm ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zak let out a scream and fell out of the shaft. His parents rushed over to him, but he shoved them away. His internal organs felt like they were rearranging themselves. His sides ached. His eyes glowed so brightly you couldn't see his pupils. A pulse of intense orange energy left his body and spread out encompassing a fifty mile area. Every cryptid caught in that field felt Zak's pain, but more importantly his emotions. When his fear and panic touched their minds they reacted violently.

Zak continued to wither on the floor in pain. He tore off his sleeves revealing the bloody bandages. Tears poured down his face and his voice cracked. Finally he collapsed into his parents' arms unconscious. Both Drew and Doc looked at each other in fear and concern. Things had just gotten more complicated.


	3. Kidnapping

After Zak's outburst his parents decided to run several tests to find out the cause of his intense pain. So while Drew tried to delay the arrival of the Secret Scientists Doyle and Doc ran every medical test they could think of on the adolescent boy. They took blood and skin/scale samples. They did a series of X-rays, CAT scans, and MRIs. They ran a dozen specialized tests checking his immune system, autoimmune functions, organ function, and brain activity. They even did a spinal tap and checked his vitals three times.

"These results don't make any sense! Maybe I should run the tests again," Doc said. He was examining a computer printout on the blood sample he had taken. What he found was making his heart race.

"Hey Doc, I want to know what's wrong with Mini Man too, but take a look at the poor kid," Doyle interrupted; he gestured to the gurney where Zak was strapped down. He had an IV pumping sedatives into him and he was wearing an oxygen mask feeding him pure oxygen every two minutes. He also had a ton of electrodes and other monitors attached to him recording everything his body did. They had to change the bloody bandages twice in the past two hours because his wounds seem to refuse to clot. "I think the kid's in enough agony without you poking him again."

"Maybe your right Doyle it's just these results don't make any sense. There results are anything, but human."

At the moment Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon were watching over Zak as he slept. Whenever he thrashed or tried to pull the equipment off they restrained him. It took all their will power to resist him when he sent a pulse of energy out trying to control them. The pulses were gaining strength in both power and range. He let out a moan of pain as his powers came in contact with more cryptids minds. He could feel them and they could feel him. It was nightmare as he struggled to resist the urge to send them out to cause mayhem and destruction.

"ZAK! Just hang on please! We'll figure something out I promise," Doc pleaded with his son. He had never felt this helpless before. Not even when the boys had been combined to create a new cryptid on Honey Island. The doors opened revealing a frazzled Drew who appeared ready to collapse on the spot. "Drew! Sit down and take a load off. How did it go?"

"Not well Doc. I managed to delay Miranda and Beamman for a few hours. But Cheecho, Odellie, Paganastan are going to be arriving in the next two hours. Cheveyo and Mizuki will be here in an hour. Epsilon and Francis will be here in thirty minutes. Please tell me you figured out what's going on."

"Take a look for yourself. According to his latest blood test several key genetic codes are being resequenced, into what I have no idea. His X-rays show the density of the bones changing as their structure is rearranged. According his MRI and CAT scans well you better take a look," Doc said, punching some keys on the computer. Drew and Doyle gasped as they saw the scans.

His brain activity was off the chart and it was causing his bioelectric field to change. It was something that was thought to be impossible. The images of his organs showed them changing in size and position. What really got them worried was now Zak was starting to grow extra organs. They counted at least one posterior heart, lung, and stomach.

"This can't be normal. How could puberty be causing all this?" Doyle asked rhetorically.

"It's not. It's just the trigger to start the metamorphic process. Like when a caterpillar eats so much it forms a chrysalis to transform into a butterfly. When you changed his bandages did you notice anything weird about the wound?" Drew responded.

"Only that it wasn't closing as fast as we would have liked. Oh and I found a couple scales, but I thought they came from Komodo."

Doc put a scale on a slide and examined it under the microscope. "No, not Komodo, but its definitely reptilian with tiny bits of human hair on it. This scale came from Zak himself. Instead of pubic hair he's growing scales."

"Could this be normal for him? I mean finding out he's Kur could have unlocked some strange cryptid DNA lying dormant in him," Drew wondered hopefully.

"It's not because of the Naga's relic is it? I mean I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Doyle, Drew it's not anyone's fault. If I had to guess it combination of all three things we thought of. Zak is Kur reincarnated correct? Then exposure to the relic in conjunction with the onset of his puberty has caused this mess. I have no idea when it will stop or what he'll become. One thing is for certain he won't be human."

Fiskerton was playing nursemaid while Zon and Komodo went to get some food for the boy. He patted the boy on his head trying calm him down. Suddenly felt something under his hairy paw. "What in the world? Ahhhhh!"

"What is going on now Fiskerton? You made us drop all the food we got for our brother," Zon complained.

"Yeah, on top of me!" Komodo grumbled. He shook off the food and propped himself on the bed. "What's got you freaked out now Mr. Lemurian?"

"Something is growing out of his forehead!" Fisk wailed and jabbed his finger at the sleeping boy. What the other cryptids saw didn't concern them so much.

Komodo gave Fisk a look of disbelief. "You freaked because he has a bump on his head? He probably got it when he fell out of the ventilation system. Stop panicking over every little thing."

"Yeah, Fiskerton dial down the paranoia. We're going to get more food for Zak. You stay here and try to be a useful Kur Guardian. After all this is your entire fault to begin with."

While all this was going on Zak human consciences was battling against the invading cryptid mind. In his mindscape a great battle had already torn apart much of the starry sky and wooded meadow. Zak struggled to his feet using the Claw for balance. His clothing was shredded, cuts all over his body and dirt was on his face. Heaving his lunch he wiped his face clean and glared at the shadowy figure standing a few feet away.

"Whoever you are I _don't_ like being pushed around. Get out of my mind!" Zak warned. He held out the Claw threateningly and his eyes blazed in anger and fear.

"Hiss how can I get out when I'm already in? Face it young fleshling this is who you are meant to be. There is no stopping this. The prophet's foretold this day's reckoning. Kur will rise again and this time he shall align himself with new people," the shadowy image hissed.

Zak took a few scared steps back. He didn't want to believe what the figure was saying, but he could sense the truth of his words. "N..o…o. No you're lying! I don't believe you! Stay away from me!" With a push of the button, the baton end jutted out smacking the creature dead center. He twisted the device causing it to slice open the skin. Blood and fluids started dripping out. Zak was so stunned by what he had done he nearly missed the fact his foe was rapidly healing. "What are you?"

"I am your future," the figure hissed slithering closer. He reached out a clawed hand to touch the boy, but Zak smacked it away and ran for it. The shadowy figure shook his head. The boy was only delaying the inevitable.

Back in the real world the Secret Scientists had all arrived earlier then expected thanks to Epsilon and his peoples technology. They were all waiting impatiently for Doc and Drew to make an appearance. While they waited they talked amongst themselves.

"I still can't believe that Kur was in Antarctica this whole time. If I had known that I would have sent the creature to another dimension a long time ago," Miranda told the group.

"At least they finally defeated Argost. That maniac won't be bothering us for a while. I wonder what's delaying them now. I hope no one was injured to badly during the mêlée," Cheveyo commented. He remembered all too vividly how he nearly lost his life thanks to Argost's exploding insects.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. The Saturday's have always demonstrated a unique ability to survive the deadliest of conflicts without getting hurt badly," Mizuki stated, recalling his own encounter with them back in Tokyo.

The doors opened and in stepped Doc and Drew accompanied by Doyle. All three of them looked nervous. Doc scanned the room hesitating for a few minutes before speaking. "I want to thank you all for coming. As you all know eleven years ago we found the Kur stone and lost more then half the Secret Scientist when Argost stole it. In the past year we've all done what we could to help stop Argost from finding Kur. It was a long and intense battle, but thanks largely to my son Kur has been defeated and Argost is out of the picture."

"What did you do with Kur after defeating him?" Epsilon asked for clarification.

"Where is salt and pepper anyways? I thought he be up here blabbing how he saved the world," Beamman wondered. He recalled all to clearly how the boy liked to play pranks.

"Oh don't worry about Kur I blasted that cryptid to smithereens with my concussive grenades," Doyle replied quickly. In reality they had just frozen the creature back up again to make sure it didn't go on a rampage when it woke up.

"Zak's in the medical bay resting comfortably. He pushed his powers beyond their limits and it had some deadly consequences. He'll be okay in a few days."

"Drew, I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything we can do to help?" Paganastan offered concern for the young boy evident in her voice.

Before Drew could reply the entire compound started shaking uncontrollably. Everybody screamed as the newly rebuilt place started coming down on top of them.

"What the heck is going on?! Your house isn't built on a major fault line!" Cheecho shouted. The geologist was frantically trying to come up with an explanation as they were all thrown to the floor.

Suddenly the shaking stopped. As everyone tried to get up the room was suddenly filled with snakes of all sorts slithering up through the cracks and readying their fangs to bite them.

Francis and Epsilon used their sonic collars to try to blast the snakes away. Miranda fired her wormhole gun. Doyle fired his laser while Drew and Doc used their weapons. The entire group of secret scientists struggled against the reptilians.

"Where did all these snakes come from?! What do they want with us?" Odellie yelled as he pulled off two constrictors.

"I don't know, but this differently stinks of dark magic. The only creatures we know who could be responsible for this is the Nagas!" Doc shouted. He fired energy beams from his battle glove killing a few snakes.

"But why are they attacking us now?" Doyle demanded.

An evil laughter filled the room. All the scientists were frozen to the spot. The snakes massed together in a ball before slithering back to the floor. In their place stood Nag'arjuna who hissed at the humans in amusement. "Foolish humans you think you can defeat a Naga? We ruled the ancient world and now we shall rule the modern one as well!"

"What do you want?!" Why are you here? Talk!" Drew demanded, her sword glowing brightly.

"You know why we are here. We shall take what is most precious to you and use him to regain our glory. Kur belongs to us!"

"What is he talking about Drew? Doc?" Cheecho asked. The others were wondering that to. Did the Saturday's defeat Kur or not?

"The mother of Kur didn't tell you the truth? I'm shocked. At this very moment my friends Thaman and Anand are disposing Kur's cryptid bodyguards so that the great Rani Naga can claim Kur for ourselves. There is nothing you can do to stop us ah!" Nag'arjuna screamed as fire engulfed him curtsey of Drew's sword. Hissing angrily he slithered off after blasting the group with dark magic pulse.

"Doc we have to get to Zak now!" Drew shouted. Ignoring the questioning glares from their friends every scientist raced down to the med lab. When they got there they found the cryptids on the floor bleeding and Zak gone. Drew sank to her knees crying while Doc just stood there dumbfounded.


	4. Transformation

A cloud of despair hung in the Saturday's home. Doyle was checking over the cryptids to make sure they were okay. Nearby Doc was doing his best to counsel a weeping Drew, who hadn't stopped crying since learning her precious child had been kidnapped by the Nagas. The rest of the Secret Scientists had gathered over at the security module and were reviewing the footage. What they saw greatly disturbed them.

"Those snake creatures are powerful! Did you see the way they nearly ripped Komodo into two? He wasn't even feeling Komodo's claws! He was healing almost instantaneously!" Odellie remarked in awe. Next to him Cheveyo was printing out the medical information that the machines had recorded before Zak's abduction. He handed everyone copies so they could get a clearer picture of what was going on.

Epsilon was the first one to react. He calmly strolled over to the grieving parents and glared at them. "You lied to us. You told us Kur was defeated. That your son's special gift was going to save humanity. Instead we learn that your progeny is in actuality the creature we have been attempting to contain/eliminate for the past eleven years! You have put the whole world in danger by keeping this under wraps."

"The minute we have Zak back I believe it would be prudent for the Grey Men to take custody of him. Can't have the little pain running madly all over the world trying to kill us," Francis voiced. He was looking a little too smug thinking he would finally get his revenge on the boy.

"If you touch one hair on my baby's head and you're going to lose that hand!" Drew snarled.

"Our son is not some specimen that you're going to dissect!" Doc added.

"I highly doubt they would dissect him while he's alive. Although knowing Epsilon and his people they might know a way to keep him alive while doing it," Beamman voiced helpfully. When everyone looked at him funny he shrugged his shoulders. "I was just trying to break the tension."

"I think we need the tension at the moment. Right now we need to decide how we're going to handle the situation. So let's review the facts. Time's a wasting people. Every moment we stand here doing nothing is a minute those snake creatures are doing who knows what with the little guy," Cheecho pointed out to the group.

"Paul's right. Drew, Doc, I know how much your hurting know, but you must tell us the whole story and what you know about the creatures that took Zak. It's the only way we can help him," Miranda told the grieving parents.

So they told them the whole story starting with discovering Fisk was a Lemurian and ending with Zak's terrifying puberty symptoms. The others would ask for clarifications at certain points, but otherwise they would remain quite. When asked what the Saturday's knew about the Nagas they were all severally disappointed because there wasn't a lot of information. Even the information had gotten from Urajiah wasn't very helpful.

"This is very bad. If what you're telling us is true then those Naga's abducted Zak to use his powers. From these readings it looks like you were correct in your assumption that Zak was being turned into a creature. What you didn't know is he was being turned into one of them," Odellie informed the group.

"We have to find them fast! Who knows what dark magic they'll use on Zak! Doc, what if this time we can't turn him back?" Drew cried, uncontrollably into her husband's shoulders.

"Don't worry we will find him I promise you nothing bad is going to happen to Zak."

"Where in the world do you suggest we start looking? We have no way of tracking them and the last time Fisk dowsed for something you ended up on another continent fighting the wrong thing," Miranda pointed out helpfully.

"We'll find the Nagas in their home of Patala near the Nagrad, the sacred lake that connects them from the mainland to the ocean," Paganastan said. Everyone looked at her strangely. "I'm a Hindu believer and Nagas are very much part of my religion. It is said that they descend from the Rishi (sage) Kasyapa. This Rishi had twelve wives include demonic reptiles from the netherworld city of Bhogavati. The Nagas are worshipped as water deities and offerings of _Lu Sang _or smoke left at their temples is suppose to bring rain and fresh water to the people of India. Some of the more notable Nagas includes Vasuki the King of Nagas. On his forehead is a gem known as Nagamani, which is said to bestow fortune and cure all ailments. Another important figure is the maternal naga ancestor, **Kadru**, once enslaved Vinata, mother of birds. To ransom her, the Garuda stole _**amrita**_, the elixir of immortality, from the gods. Before the serpents could even have a taste, Indra stole it back again, and however, a few drops of amrita fell to earth. The serpents slid through it which is why their skin now has the capacity of renewal.

The grass upon which the nectar fell explains why serpents have forked tongues. Although they did not get to drink the amrita, the split in their tongues caused by the sharp-edged dharba [or, _durva_] grass provided them a blessing in disguise for it helps them smell out prey or a mate easier."

"Yes I believe I've heard stories to about Nagas. I had a friend from Tibet who cited a few things as well. In Buddhism they are said to represent fertility and were advisors to Buddha himself. It is said that when a male naga transformed himself to a human he was discovered. Feeling some compassion towards the being Buddha instructed him in the Five Precepts so that in the next life he could become a monk. From then on all trainees were known as naga. I don't recall the rest I could look it up," Mizuki voiced, his Hebegon face scrunched up in an expression of deep focus.

"That's it? All you can give us are a bunch of fairy tales? Great so did any of your religions happen to provide a map that would lead us straight to the lair of the beast or was that left to the enlightened?" Doyle asked sarcastically.

"Hey, there's no need to be mocking Paganastan and Mizuki! At least they had something vital to say unlike you!" Cheecho retorted. The two males started growling at one another angrily when a piercing screech by Zon separated the two males.

"Look at you humans! Our sibling is missing and possibly dying and all you care about is arguing! You sicken me!" Zon screeched, despite the fact no one could understand her. Yet they all got the gist what the flying dinosaur was trying to say to them.

"We need to find Zak before those Nagas finish what their stupid juju started. If we don't I don't want to imagine the possibilities. Especially, if they involve using his powers, to hunt us down and kill us all!" Komodo hissed, snapping his jaws shut with annoyance.

"I know I screwed up big time in Antarctica. I led us to what I thought was Kur, but I was mistaken. If you give me another chance I can prove myself worthy of being a Kur Guardian. Let me guard my little brother from harm please," Fisk muttered. He, at least they understand part of what he was saying.

"The monkey mans right. We can figure out how to deal with salt and pepper being Kur after he's safe. Think about it people we thought it be bad if Argost had his clutches in Kur, think how bad it's going to be if those Nagas actually turn Zak's power against us? It would be ten times worth then when they tried to pull the Atlas Pin. I say we pool all our resources and go snake hunting. Now who's with me?" Dr. Beamman asked, surprising everyone by his proactive approach. Nevertheless it had its desired effect. After loading tons of special equipment onto the airship including a parabolic dish, thermal imaging camera and hydrophone they were off to the border of India and Pakistan hoping to find Zak.

Far away in Patala in an underwater grotto in Lake Nagrid Zak was resting on a stone alter with carvings depicting Hindu Gods such as Brahma and Shiva. A circle of flour with geometric shapes was drawn around him protecting him from evil while Thaman chanted a prayer as he performed a purification ritual using the lake water.

Zak was still mostly out of it. When he tried to escape from Rani Naga she had injected him with a mild form of her venom to keep him calm and slightly paralyzed. Even if he could move properly he would be having trouble. His body had greatly changed in the three hours it took to bring him here. His skin was now covered in rows of dark orange and black scales that shimmered in the subterranean light. His pants had ripped apart when his legs turned into two long snake tales and his sides hurt from where his new arms were trying to sprout. His face had changed with his fangs starting to grow, ears disappearing and eyes slanting. He moaned in pain. "S...S… please. Leave…me….alone."

"Shush, it will soon be over boy. Your transformation is progressing along phenomenally. Soon you will leave behind your humanity and join us in the joys of being a Naga," Thaman replied, as he finished the ritual by washing Zak's body with the lake water. "You should feel honored child. Not only will you be using the powers of Kur to aid us in conquering the world, but our beloved Rani Naga will finally have a mate once more."

"M..a…te? What the….heck…are you talking about? Cough cough oh I think I'm going to lose my bleach!"

Nag'arjuna slithered over and looked at Zak with disgusted. His cobra hood was puffed up showing his displeasure towards the boy. "This _child_ has no right to mate with our adored Rani Naga. I doubt any offspring of his would be strong. We should take the powers Kur and transplant them into one of us and then kill him!"

"Silence Nag'arjuna or I'll rip your tongue out! You know the boy is our only chance if we are to survive. If his powers were transferable then we would have done that millenniums ago! Now do something useful and prepare the potions we'll need to complete his transformation and rid him of any lingering humanity."

"As you wish Thaman, but mark my wordssssss. This boy will not be our salvation, but our enddddddddddd," his Nag'arjuna forewarned. As he left both Anand and Hara appeared. Hara had a big chunk of his tail missing, but it was slowly regenerating.

"My friend, how was you siege of Weird World?"

"That foul Argost will be redecorating his home for the next fifty years after what we did. Our cousins left him and his pet withering on the ground after being injected with enough venom to kill an elephant. So I see your mission was a success. I can tell the boy is very strong. He will make a great king of the Nagas."

"We must prepare for an assault. Those Secret Scientists shan't give up a prize such as Kur very easily. We should prepare for the inevitable arrival," Anand pointed out.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go and make preparations. I need to finish preparing Kur for the ceremony. I shall see you soon," Thaman told his friends. They bowed and left leaving Thaman to reassure a whimpering Zak it would be okay.

"I can't be mates with your Queen! I'm just a kid! Please don't make me do that!"

"You're a child for now, but once the ceremony is complete you shall be a full grown adult Naga. Together with Rani you shall rule all. I'm actually jealous of you Kur. If I was a king I would mate with my beloved, but sadly as a lowly servant I can't. Rani Naga! You grace us with your presence my lady," Thaman whispered, as he bowed before his queen.

Rani Naga nodded her head and stretched her neck out to get a better look at Zak who was struggling to get away. His eyes were glowing a bright orange as he tried to take control of her, but found her mind blocked off from his powers. "Impressive, I would never have suspected you were Kur when we met in Shangri La. Still you hold such promise. I have seen you fight and your intelligence isn't too bad. I think we shall make a great couple."

"I'm not really into ruling anything! I just want to go home," Zak yelled. The venom was slowly wearing off and he was gaining control again over his body.

"Your home is here with me now. Soon you will forget your fleshling family and any human friends you had. With your powers and our abilities we will bring the world to its knees. Ah here comes Nag'arjuna with the potions. Prepare yourself for greatness," Rani Naga instructed the struggling adolescent.

Nag'arjuna and Thaman pinned him to the altar as Rani Naga chanted in Hindu. The potions started bubbling over the brim of their chalices spilling nasty green gunk all over the place. Prying open Zak's mouth they poured the elixirs down his throat and waited for the transformation to take place.

Hours later the Secret Scientists after nearly crashing the airship and stumbling blindly through the jungle for hours arrived at Lake Nagrid. Using the parabolic microphone to amplify sounds they pinpointed an underwater entrance to Patala. Using the hydrophone to make sure none of the Nagas were in the water they all donned scuba gear and took the plunge.

"Keep your eyes peeled. We don't know what to expect down here!" Doc warned.

"Thermal imagining is picking up heat sources up ahead. Could be our prey! Everyone stay alert!" Drew warned, as they made their way through the underwater passage. No sooner had she said that then the walls started collapsing.

"Watch out!" Doyle shouted firing off his laser. Everyone swam and dodged the falling debris only to be attack by underwater booby traps and sea snakes. They fought with all they had, but it was no use. They all were knocked unconscious and dragged back to Patala to face the wrath of the Nagas.

The Saturday family was the first to awaken. Soon the rest of the Scientists awoke only to discover all their weapons were missing and they couldn't move thanks to the poison coursing through their veins.

"Is everyone okay? Sound off!" Doc commanded. One by one everyone sounded off. "So we're all here so now all we have to do if get free and find Zak."

"Foolish fleshlings you are out of your league. Kur belongs to us now," Rani Naga said as she slithered into view with her subjects. "You will the first sacrifices to our God. Your blood will aid us in taking over the world!"

"Don't count on it lady! We'll stop you dead in your tracks!" Doyle shouted.

"WHERE IS MY SON?!" Drew shouted. Her eyes were filled with fury, but they soon filled with horror as a sixth Naga joined. The entire family and all the Secret Scientists felt a shiver of fear run down their bodies.

The new Naga was at least six feet tall and about twenty five feet in length with beautiful shimmering orange and black scales. His second pair of arms were super muscular and had gold armbands on them while he wore a silk vest with a Hindu design over his twelve pack. A blue diamond shape gem jutted out of his forehead and his eyes were orange. The most noticeable feature was his waist length black hair with white streaks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Secret Scientists. I am Kur, ruler of the Nagas and you will make perfect sacrifices for my wedding feast to Rani Naga!" Zak, no Kur, hissed at the stunned humans.


	5. Final Countdown

The entire Saturday family plus all the Secret Scientists were stunned stupid as their brains processed what they just saw and heard. It was unimaginable that the sweet, mischievous eleven year old kid they knew was now a full grown deadly snake monster ready to mate and sacrifice them.

"Zak, you can't be seriously thinking about sacrificing us! I mean we've know you since you were in diapers! That must count for something," Cheecho pleaded. He shivered when those cold reptilian eyes locked on to him. He cringed when Zak's forked tongue licked his face.

"Silence fleshling! You are in the presence of a king! I don't know why you have the illusion that I was ever a human, but you sadly mistaken if you believe your trick will save your lives," Kur informed them.

"It's not an illusion! You're a human who has been affected by dark magic. You're too young to be married, not to mention mating with an adult Naga!" Gray protested. She was trying to wriggle free, but she was tied up tightly.

"Be silent or we shall kill you now instead of later!" Thaman warned them. "My Lord, it would be my honor to prepare the offerings for the wedding ceremony. It shouldn't take more then a few hours to properly baste and season them."

"I'm most definitely not Zak's hourderves!" Francis hissed angrily. He paid dearly for his insult when Anand ripped his glasses off. It was shock to everyone else, save his father, to see Frances pale milky eyes. He was blind! "Give those back now!"

"Sooooooooooo, the little fleshling is blind without his eye covers? This just shows how frail humans really are. That is the reason we are better then you. Thanks to the amrita in our skin we can regenerate anything including lost senses. You are an unworthy sacrifice for our king. Perhaps we can use you as a slave laborer. Hara, would you please help me with assessing which of these fleshlings can be used for the sacrifice and which will make good slaves?"

"I need something exciting to do after destroying that pitiable excuse for a kingdom known as Weird World. Transporting all those cryptids here was not easy I'll tell you that," Hara responded. Using his massive coils to tighten his grip on the Secret Scientists, he and Anand led them away to decide their fate.

"Nag'arjuna, take the Saturdays and their pets and prepare them for the wedding. After all I wouldn't want to be accused of being a bad hostess," Rani Naga hissed. "You should be thankful that you are related to my mate to be. Your lives are in my claws as of the moment. If you wish to live to see your former child and I married I suggest you don't utter a word for the next two hours. Now get out of my sight!"

"Come with me now. I don't want to hear a word out of you. I have better things to do then prepare humans for the honored wedding of beloved queen," Nag'arjuna complained. Why was he being stuck with this assignment? How could his queen betray him like this?

"NO! ZAK! Where are you taking me?! Let me go! I have to get back to my baby! ZAK!" Drew shouted, as she struggled against her bonds to try and get back to him. Tears were streaming down her face as the distance grew between them.

"You're going to pay for what you have done to my son! No way is my son going to marry your queen and mate with her!" Doc yelled at Nag'arjuna. He wanted nothing more then to pound the snake dude into a pulp.

"Silence humans! I have had just about enough of your infernal screeching! While I may agree with you that our new King, Kur, is less then deserving of Rani Naga, I have no choice, but to obey the orders given to me. That includes preparing you for your roles in our plans," Nag'arjuna hissed unhappily. They had entered a grand jeweled encrusted cavern filled with many luxuries and treasures. After securing them to a table he went over to a wardrobe and started searching for some clothes for them to wear.

Sensing that he could use Nag'arjuna bitter resentment towards Zak to their advantage, Doyle decided to question Nag'arjuna until he broke. "So Nag'arjuna buddy, why the resentment towards the Mini Man? After all his _is_ Kur the most powerful cryptid ever to walk the Earth. You jealous that your queen chose him to be her king instead of you? I wouldn't blame you if you were. She is kinda hot in a scaly kind of way."

Nag'arjuna was coiling in anger at Doyle's words. His cobra hood was stretched to its limits and he was tearing the delicate clothing. "Silence human before I rip your tongue out and eat it!"

"Oh did I hit a nerve snake boy? Why don't you just admit it? You've been pushed aside like month old moldy cheese and reduced to preparing "fleshinglings" for a wedding! For a great Naga warrior like you this must be the pits."

"What are you doing Doyle? Are you trying to get us killed?" Zon screeched. She could tell that it was taking all of Nag'arjuna's self control not to disobey his queen's orders not to harm them. If Doyle kept this up they would all be in his digestive track with in minutes.

"I don't think pissing off this guy is going to help us rescue Zak," Komodo commented. Even the might dragon was fearful of what powers this distant cousin of his had.

"I have to agree with them. What do you hope to accomplish with this?" Fisk asked hesitantly. His Lemurian instincts were going nuts screaming at him to dispose of the Naga, but his common sense was telling him to wait for the right moment to strike.

"Trust me gorilla man, I know what I'm doing," Doyle reassured them. He grunted as Nag'arjuna hoisted him up and crushed him against the wall. "What are you going to do kill me? I thought we we're your honored guests. Killing us isn't going to get you any brownie points with Rani now is it?"

"Do you know who I am human? I am the last son of our former queen and king, a prince! I should be the one to mate with our queen and spawn the next generation not that charlatan!"

"If that's true then why did you turn my baby into one of you?!" Drew demanded angrily.

"Because, unfortunately I never grew the Nagamani, due to a genetic defect. Without it I'm unable to become king and can't mate with our queen. That gem doesn't only cure and heal us all, it increase the chances of fertility to a hundred percent and passes along our powers to the next generation. If I were to mate with our queen with out my offspring would be sterile and powerless."

"I never would have suspected a cryptid species would need such specific circumstances to reproduce. No wonder you're at the brink of extinction. So why do you need us alive?" Doc questioned. He was thinking if they could transplant Zak's gem onto Nag'arjuna then maybe they could reverse his transformation. The important thing right now was to gather as much information so when they counter attacked no one would die.

"I'm getting tired of your chatter so this is the last question I will answer! My queen has not spared your lives because she is a good hostess, but because she needs you alive for her plan to work. You _humans_ carry the same blood as our king. After the new king and queen consummate their marriage they will use the blood of the sacrifices to increase their powers to their zenith. Then with you acting as conduits for his power Kur will touch the minds of every cryptid on the planet bending their wills to his. When that happens we will amass an army so huge we shall be able to rule the Earth!"

The entire family turned ashen at his words. If what he was saying was true they had to put a stop to their monstrous plan before the world was enslaved by these snakes. They all wracked their brains as they were dressed in the finest silk saris and suits. Even the cryptids were given clothes and jewels to show their status.

Two hours later they were chained to a table stacked high with food and wine. The rest of the Secret Scientists had returned stripped of their clothes. Anand was off to the side with those chosen to be slaves. Besides Frances, their was Opal Paganastan, Miranda Gray, Paul Cheecho, and Professor Mizuki now wore see through gauzy tunics, gold armbands and stiff sandals. Around their necks was a thick metal collar that was linked to a chain that Anand was grasping tightly. There was no way they could escape under his watch.

Hara just finished setting up the sacrifices. The remaining Secret Scientists were naked and covered in oils and spices. Hindu designs had been painted on their bodies. Two _Lu Sang _sticks sent sweet smelling smoke around them. Hara had used his venom to paralyze them to prevent any type of escape.

Thaman came slithering in wearing Puta (priest) robes surveying the scene before him. He smiled pleased by what he saw. "You have all done well. You should be proud of yourselves. Our beloved queen and her mate to be should be here any minute. Soon my friends we shall reclaim all that we lost."

"Yes and a new generation of Naga will be born with the power of Kur coursing through their veins!" Hara cheered. Behind him the sacrifices mutely protested his dream.

"Yes and our new slaves will be the perfect caretakers once the new brood hatches. After all they are going to need constant care if they are to thrive. Isn't that right slaves?" Anand asked, yanking the chain tightly momentarily chocking them.

"Today is a good day for a wedding," Nag'arjuna whispered.

Just then Rani Naga and Kur entered the chamber wearing traditional Hindu wedding clothes. Rani Naga was wrapped in beautiful red and gold sari with a henna tattoo painted on her chest. Kur was wearing a white and gold shirt with a turban on his head. As they took their places at the purit (holy fire) pit everyone there knew the final countdown to the end of the world had begun.


	6. Crashing the Wedding

All eyes were on the happy couple as the ceremony began. Considering they were only partially human no one knew for sure how much of a traditional Hindu wedding there would be before they started acting like snakes in heat. One thing was perfectly clear though. If they didn't manage to stop the wedding and prevent Kur and Rani from mating then it would be the end for all them and the world.

As Thaman stared the ceremony Drew struggled to find a weak link in her chains. "I always thought I be crying on my baby's wedding day. Now instead of congratulating him I'm trying to stop the nuptials. Ugh, these chains won't budge. Fiskerton, Komodo can you break the chains?"

"I've been trying to break them since we got chained! It's no use Mom. I think they enchanted the chains making them impossible to break," Komodo grumbled, as he bit into his chains. When that didn't work he tried stretching them with his tail, but that didn't work. Even the diamond chocker adorning his neck couldn't cut them.

"How much time do have before they kiss?" Fiskerton questioned. He thought that with a little time he could manage to wriggle free of his restraints, but he needed to make sure that Nag'arjuna wasn't watching him. At the moment their guard and all the other Naga's had their eyes on the royal couple and saying mantras of both blessing and power.

"Don't know. Kissing really isn't a big part of Hindu weddings," Drew responded. "Doc, Doyle how are you doing?"

"Fine except I'm ready to eat snake for dinner," Doc growled.

"We got to do something and quick. I have no plans for being used as a conduit to take over the world. Oh and I think Mini Man is way too young to be having kids."

Paganastan along with her fellow would be slaves were also trying to fight the venom coursing through their veins. She saw that the couple had reached the **Pani-Grahan -** in this ceremony the groom and the groom stand opposite to each other. The groom Kur was holding the right hands of Rani in his left hand. He than recited some Vedic recitations praying for a long life for both of them.

"We need to hurry. Once they get to the Anna Praashan we'refinished! The couple will offer food or in this case the sacrifices to the fire and then feeding each other food to show their affection I have a bad feeling they're going to mate right in front of us."

"I doubt Zak could put out," Frances muttered. He let out a cry of pain as he was smacked upside the by Miranda. Apparently the venom was starting to weaken. "That was entirely unnecessary."

"So is bad mouthing Zak at a time like this. Mizuki, has any feeling returned?' Miranda asked her fellow Secret Scientist.

"No, the venom has rendered this body useless. I also have a feeling the collar will keep the Hebogon body from using its full power against them."

"We can't give up! If we don't do something fast we'll be serving the Naga's for the rest of our lives!" hissed Cheecho. He felt a tug on his collar and started gasping for air.

"If you don't desist with this incisive chatter I will remove your vocal chords. We don't need slaves that talk in our new regime," Anand warned him. Ignoring the glares of hatred he returned to observing the wedding. They were starting to leave behind the human rituals and get into the full fledged Naga ones. This included a mock battle for dominance that was occurring at the moment.

Kur hissed and struck at lightning speeds at Rani. She twisted out of the way and struck him with her tail. He reactively slashed her across the chest with arms drawing blood. Letting out a roar of pain she tackled Kur crushing him under her weight. Kur withered in pain underneath her before elongating his neck and biting her just behind her head. Then wrapping his body around he started to squeeze her tightly. "Do you submit?"

"Ugh, never!" Rani responded using her dark magic to force him off her. Both of then went at it again using every part of their body to try and dominate the other one. They were inflicting sever damage to each to each other, but their enchanted skin was healing them at a remarkable pace. Finally the battle ended with both of them tonguing each other showing they were equals.

"That had to be the most disturbing thing I have ever seen in my life!" Odellie exclaimed. His fellow "sacrifices were equally disturbed, but they were more frightened about what this mock battle represented. They were nearing the end of the wedding and after the happy couple consummated their marriage they would be sacrificed.

"If you're done watching the spectacle we could some help getting free. Now Epsilon can you use your synthetic hand to cut the chains?" Beamman demanded in a hurry tone.

"I've managed to cut one link, but I can't seem to get the rest. These chains are harder then diamond it seems like."

"Keep trying, the Purit seems to be reaching the end of the ceremony," Cheveyo urged hurriedly.

Thaman had indeed reached the end of the ceremony. As he tossed flower petals over them and commanded them to slither around the flame seven times. Once they had Thaman declared in a loud and happy voice, "May I present the King Kur and his wife Queen Rani Naga! They are now officially a couple and will celebrate by mating after we eat!"

Shouts of joy where heard from the remaining Naga pleased to have their royal couple. Kur was looking at Rani with such affection it was enough to make you throw up. He escorted her to the table where they started eating their fill next to the disgusted Saturday family, who was being force fed by Nag'arjuna who wasn't looking that pleased at his new ruler.

"That should have been me! Not that _child_," he hissed unhappily as he fed Drew. "You humans disgust me and now I'm forced to care for you! Me, a prince reduced to this. If didn't love my queen so much I use you and your pathetic brood to overthrow Kur!"

"That kind of talk is traitorous isn't it? I don't think your beloved queen would appreciate that kind of talk about her mate," Drew replied simply. She let out a cry of pain as she was slapped hard.

"DREW!"

"SIS!"

"Nag'arjuna that is quite enough! We need the woman alive and intact if we are to perform the ritual. Now look at how you've marred her face? How are we supposed to use her as a conduit if you damage her like this?" Kur asked angrily. He touched the bruise on Drew's face with his Nagamani. He gave her a strange look almost like he knew who she was before turning away from her. "Don't hurt my conduits again or I'll have to punish you."

"What punishment would the all mighty Kur give to his most loyal servant? They are fleshlings my King! They are beneath us and the only reason they haven't been slain yet is because they are needed for your ritual. Why does it matter if I harm them now when your going to dispose of them after your army is amassed?"

Kur eyes glowed a brilliant orange and he used his powers to force Nag'arjuna to the floor. He withered in pain as his insides started to liquefy. "Don't presume how to tell me what to do servant. I have no desire to kill these particular fleshlings. Not, because they presume I'm related to them, but because I can use them for more then just conduits. Now behave yourself. Hara! Finish preparing the sacrifices. Anand use our new slaves to help him. Thaman, get the conduits in position. My love its time."

"Yes my King and with your powers I will be able to lay my eggs in hours instead of days. Not to mention they will hatch with in a few weeks instead of months," Rani purred as she stuck her tongue down his throat. She began weaving back and forth with Kur in synch.

Like the mock battle they darted around each other. Every so often he would get on top of her only to be thrown off. Kur would bite her only to be slapped by her tail. Finally they got into a mating ball and he they joined the bottom portion of their tails together where their sexual organs were located. A look of pure ecstasy appeared on their faces and Kur's gem started lighting up like a light bulb as he used its powers to increase the chances of conception.

"We have to stop this! Even if we get Zak back to normal we'll have to contend with his offspring at this rate. He's doesn't have it in him to harm his own children," screeched Zon, as she along with Komodo and Fiskerton were tied to a pillar facing north. Doc was on the south pillar with Doyle at the east and Drew at the west. In the center on alters the slaves had just finished setting up the sacrifices.

Frances looked at his father with his blind eyes wishing he could free them. Next to him all the Secret Scientist wished they could do something, but they couldn't. As they were led away they prayed for a miracle.

Rani and Kur had finished mating and slithered over to the center. The Nagas and the slaves bowed as the couple took their places. "Thank you all for your contribution to tonight's ceremony. You will be remembered for all time. Even you, the sacrifices will be remembered as the ones who allowed us to rule the modern world again."

"I wouldn't count my eggs before they hatch lady!" Odellie snapped at her.

"Silence sacrifice! You can't change what is fated to be!" Rani snarled. Regaining her composer she began chanting Hindi with the rest of her kind. The air around them became thick and heavy. Sparks of electricity could be seen. At the height of the chant they slashed open the chests of the sacrifices spill blood all over them.

The Nagas could feel their power increasing. Kur was surrounded by a bright orange aura. As he turned to use his former family as conduits for his power Doyle decided to crash the party. Finally breaking free of his chains he threw his emergency concussive grenades interrupting the ritual. He quickly freed the rest of the Saturday family. "Sorry to crash the wedding, but this fight has just begun."


	7. Restoration

After Doyle threw the first concessive grenade the rest of the group sprang into action. The slaves used the distraction to pull their chains over Anand and tried to choke him. Their so called master snarled and hurled a ball of dark magic at them. Mizuki, who had finally managed to free himself from the effects of the poison, smacked the ball back at him. The result was a mini explosion that sent Anand hurling into Thaman and Hara, who were rushing to aid their beloved rulers.

As the slaves got to their feet Cheecho noticed something. His wounds from the chains chaffing him had healed when they were splattered with Naga scales. "Hey, look! My wounds have healed!"

"Of course, it's the _**amrita**_ in the scales! Opal do you think we can use it to heal the wounds of the sacrifices and save their lives?"

"I believe so, but will need more skin. Which means we need our weapons back straight away," Opal replied. She was already formulating a plan to end the Naga threat once and for all.

"No worries I can get our weapons," Frances informed the group. He bit down hard in his mouth activating a secret switch installed in his back molar. A loud hum could be heard and suddenly everyone's weapons came crashing through the rock wall and landed into their hands, including the Saturday family who was battling an angry royal couple at the moment. "Because of my blindness, my father installed a homing beacon in my teeth. When the switch is activated twice a powerful electromagnetic field is generated and my sonic collar along with any other weapon nearby is charged and flies straight towards me."

"Good work Frances. Now let's get some snake skin!" Mizuki shouted. The group charged Hara, Anand, and Thaman who were guarding the sacrifices to ensure all their blood drained from them.

"We mustn't let them interrupt the ritual! For our beloved Rani and our mighty Kur stop them!" Thaman shouted. He fired a blast of magical energy at the charging group. Dr. Gray used her gun to create a wormhole that sucked up the magic and then sent it spinning somewhere else.

Cheecho ducked under Anand and hurled a right hook at the creature only for him to slither out of the way. The geologist fired his gun nicking the snake creature. Anand let out a roar of pain swatting him with his tail. Cheecho lay on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Anand's hood flared and his fangs were dripping with poison. He slithered over and started constricting the Secret Scientist. "You will pay for your insolence!"

"I….don't….think….so!" Cheecho managed to choke out. Anand never what hit him. Frances unleashed a powerful sonic screech disabling him. Nearby Mizuki had used his strength to knock out Hara and Paganastan had used her chemical sprayer to freeze Thaman. "Thanks for the save."

"Forget it, really. Let's start collecting the Naga skin," Frances told him stiffly. Ignoring Cheecho he ripped off several chunks of snake skin off Anand. He then wrapped it around his father's wounds and waited. He didn't have to wait long. The _**amrita **_was the miracle they needed. The heinous wounds started closing and soon the sacrifices were sitting up and freeing themselves from the altar.

"Frances, are you okay?" Epsilon asked his son. He checked over the boy assessing if there were any injuries, but he was fine apart from being in a revealing slave costume.

"I'm fine Father," Frances told him. He could hear the other Scientist getting up. "The situation has gone critical. At the moment three of the Nagas are indisposed, but I don't know for how long. Kur is getting ready to unleash an army of cryptids to stop us and Rani Naga could give birth to a new generation of monsters any second. At the moment the Saturday family is fighting against Nag'arjuna in an attempt to get at Kur. I fear their attempts to restore Zak will doom us all."

"We can't just give up on Zak. We came here to rescue him. Surely there must be a way to undo his transformation," Odellie counted.

"Yeah and how are we supposed to do that? Spiky hair has been enhanced with magical steroids. We have nothing to counter that," Beamman pointed out.

"That is not entirely true. While exposure to magic might have caused him to mutate into a Naga, I'm certain a scientific solution can undo the damage. Opal, you are the world leading expert at chemical reactions at a molecular level. Is there any way you can devise a compound to restore Zak human genetic code and stop the Nagas once and for all?" Cheveyo asked.

"I'm already working on it. I just need a little time," she replied. Jus then Anand, Hara, and Thaman came back to life. Tapping into their full magical powers they grew to gigantic size and got ready to attack.

"Come on we have to buy Opal sometime. Let's get busy!" Odellie shouted. The battle was on once more. Kur unleashed his stolen army of cryptids from Weird World on the group. Fisk, Komodo, and Zon decided to handle their fellow cryptids on their own terms. It was time for a little payback for the agony they underwent when they were there.

"Alright this time those Richter beetles are going to be squished!" bellowed Komodo. Using his invisibility he charged unseen into the mass of insects and began to rip them to shred taking care to avoid eating them. He remembered all to well what happened last time when he tried that.

"Try to turn me into a statue will you? Well let's see how you like it being caught in a whirlwind!" Zon screeched as she flapped her wings creating a mini vortex. Those pesky rebuilders were sent flying into the air. Letting loose another screeched she dive bombed back into the fray to halt the attacking army.

Fisk had let loose all his Lemurian instincts using his speed and power to beat down all the advancing creatures. His experiences in Indonesia came in handy as he twisted Hydra necks, KO fire lizards, and sent dangerous Arnooks running with their tails between their legs. "Come on give me a challenge! I'll take you all on!"

Kur was busy directing the cryptids while Rani was using her dark magic to try and regain control of the ritual to no avail. "Rani, we must hurry! If we fail to complete the ritual soon all our plans will come undone!"

"I'm trying, but those pesky fleshlings are very persistent! Nag'arjuna get those human under control now!" Rani ordered before wincing in pain. Her accelerate pregnancy was beginning to take a toll on her and using this much magic wasn't helping her situation either.

"Insolent humans! I knew keeping you alive was a mistake!" Nag'arjuna hissed. "It's time I rectify the mistake that our _beloved_ king made!" He coiled himself and then sprang forward at Doc who used his power glove to smash his face in.

"I've had just about enough of you and your bigotry! Drew, Doyle get Zak! I'll take care of this pushover!" Doc shouted unleashing the full power of his glove his adversary. "I've taken down warlords, evil scientists, and Argost himself! You're not going to stop me!"

"I'll shall make a human skin coat out of your flesh!"

While the battle between the males was going on Doyle was flying Drew towards the royal couple. "You ready for this sis? You're only going to get one shot."

"Believe me Doyle nothing is going to stop me from getting my son back!" Drew told him. Her fire sword was glowing so much it looked black. Keeping a steady lock on Rani she waited until the precise moment before unleashing the full fury of her fire sword.

Rani couldn't dodge. The fire consumed her body burning her inside and out. She screamed in pain. Her regenerative powers barely kept her alive. Kur quickly slither over to his bride and used his Nagamani to heal his queen. "Are you okay?! You didn't loose the babies did you?"

"No they're fine Kur thanks to you," Rani said giving him a passionate kiss. Her kiss was interrupted by the sound of Nag'arjuna unconscious body hitting the floor next the two of them. Doc joined his wife and brother in law standing a few feet away weapons charged.

"Enough games Rani Naga! Return our son to normal now!" Doc demanded.

"Stupid human do you really think you've won just because you took out a member of my species? He was a weakling! My children will have the power of Kur coursing through their veins! We will rule the world and nothing you can do will stop me from giving birth to the next generation!"

"That isn't quite true," Paganastan said. The rest of the group had finally taken care of all the Naga and cryptid army. In her hand she carried a chemical gun filled with two syringes full of a substance that could either win or lose them the battle.

"What do you think you're going to do Doctor? Science can't stop mysticism," Kur informed her.

"We'll just have to wait and see. Epsilon, Frances do it now!" Paganastan ordered. The two gray men unleashed their sonic screeches paralyzing the two Nagas. Paganastan then shot them with chemicals. The effect was instantaneous.

Rani felt the babies dying inside her. But what was worse she could feel her ovaries shutting down. The chemical was interfering with her magic. She couldn't heal from the injection. She slumped over unconscious.

Kur's reaction was even greater. His eyes started glowing and lights shout of them. His body began to come apart and it looked like he was shedding his skin over and over. There was a burst of light as his Nagamani was absorbed back into his body blinding everyone. When they were able to see again Zak was lying on the ground naked except for a few scraps of clothing. His parents rushed over to him and Doyle threw his shirt over the poor boy. It was over.

Hours later Zak awoke in the medical bay with the world's worst headache. "Oh my head feels like a building was dropped on it. Why am I hooked up to all these machines?"

"ZAK! Oh my baby boy you're alright! I was so worried about you!" Drew said rushing in and hugging him. Doc, Doyle, and the sibling came in and started hugging him and telling them how happy they were to see him awake and normal.

"Guys, I'm okay really. What happened to me? The last think I remember clearly is being kidnapped by those Naga and told I was going to be their king."

"You were mini man. You did the ball and chain routine with their queen and were going to sacrifice the Secret Scientist so you could rule the world."

"Thankfully, we were able to stop the Nagas and restore you to normal. The rest of the Secret Scientists have agreed to let you recover and discuss a way to control your Kur powers once you're back to normal, its just good to have you back to normal son."

"Glad to be back. I swear after going through this monster puberty, learning to control my powers will be cinch." Zak told his family. Everyone laughed and hugged happy that things were back to normal once more.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Six months had passed since the monster puberty had taken place. The Secret Scientists had been working hard to try and help Zak understand his powers. It hadn't always been easy and more then once they had threatened to freeze him if he didn't get control of his powers.

Zak was meditating alone on the cliff near his home. He wanted to be alone and think about things. He hadn't told anyone, but he still retained some abilities from when he as a Naga including healing abilities, control snakes, and perform small magical feats.

Taking a deep breath he cleared his mind. "Okay you can do this. Embrace your destiny. Let the power of Kur flow through you," he whispered. He opened his eyes and the orange glow lit the area around him. Snakes slithered over and wrap themselves protectively around him.

A vision swam in front of his eyes. Two possible futures played out in his mind. In one he abandoned his humanity and led the cryptids in a global takeover. The other he used his gifts to bring peace and harmony to the two opposing worlds. The visions dissipated and he stood up, careful not to disturb the snakes.

"Looks like my destiny isn't set in stone yet. I can either rule the world or save it. Well I guess you guys can help me save it right?" Zak asked the snakes.

They hissed in his ears ensuring Kur they would do anything they could to help him. Patting them on their heads he picked up the Claw and headed back for home. If he was going to save the world from evil cryptids then he couldn't waste time. This time Kur would save the world instead of destroy it. You could count on that!


End file.
